One Song Glory
by foreverGleek20
Summary: Here's my attempt at the IPod challenge for Rachel and Puck. It's amazing what one can do with 2 characters, 1 song, and 3 minutes!


_**I-pod challenge:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**_

_**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**_

* * *

So I have been addicted to reading these, and decided I would try this… and I will probably do it again since I really enjoyed this! Especially since, at this point, I am 99% certain that I can make any song into a Puckelberry story! Every song I hear, I see them!! Anyways, not sure how much they each make sense, but in my head they did! Enjoy and feel free to comment/review!

* * *

**1. Can't Fight the Moonlight ~ LeAnn Rimes**

She knew it was a long shot. But Rachel Berry always got what she wanted.

So tonight, she had on her lowest cut dress, some killer heels, and her hair falling in soft curls around her face. Even Kurt had been impressed with her look.

As she walked into the party, she scanned the room, looking for him. She made her way through the crowd of hockey and football players that were crammed around the keg, and picked up a red solo cup. _Might as well join them…_

It was then that her eyes caught his. She smiled as she watched him look her up and down, obviously pleasantly surprised by it. She sauntered sexily over to him and she saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard.

Standing beside him, she grabbed his hand and led him over to the dance floor. She could feel his excitement as they danced and she felt empowered. Closing the gap between their bodies, she pressed her lips to his. As he moaned, she smiled before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She had him right where she wanted him.

**2. Best Days of Your Life ~ Kellie Pickler**

She stood up in front of the group and felt a bit nervous, if only for a moment. It was her first time singing since the break-up, and seeing him still caused that familiar rush.

She knew this was the perfect song though. She was better off. He had Quinn now. She had Finn. Everyone was happy.

It surprised her then, when she saw the longing in his eyes while he watched her sing. She remembered it from all those nights spent together. It was the look he always got just before he said those three little words.

She finished the song and smiled, heading over to Finn's embrace. Glancing his way, she thought to herself, s_uch a shame… He had to go and ruin what could've been the best thing in his life…_

**3. Come on Closer ~ Jem**

They were in her room, enjoying a quiet night alone. Somehow, she had convinced her dads to let them be alone. He didn't care how she had done it. He was just really glad she did.

Tonight had been perfect. Her hands had been all over him and his all over her. She finally took off her last piece of clothing and he could fight it no more. He grabbed her and threw her on her back, pressing his kips to hers with a force dripping with passion, letting her know he needed her. She gladly obliged.

Laying there afterwards, with her wrapped in his arms, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep with a satisfied smile on his face, knowing he had gotten the one and only thing he'd ever truly wanted… to be Rachel Berry's first.

**4. My Immortal ~ Evanescence**

She couldn't take one more of their sympathetic looks. Didn't they know how much worse it made it all? So when she ran out of the room, she was kind of surprised that no one followed to make sure she was fine.

She stopped when his picture loomed in front of her. "Oh, Noah," she cried, sobbing. "What am I going to do with you gone? Everywhere I go, I still see you!"

She wasn't sure how or why, but at that moment, she felt a breeze, though there was not a door or window open in the entire building. She inhaled slowly, taking it in. Feeling strangely soothed, the tears stopped. A smile crossed her face, and though she didn't know how, she knew it would be okay, because he would always be with her.

**5. Suddenly ~ O-Town**

He watched the couple walking down the hall holding hands. He grabbed the nearest kid and threw him against the bank of lockers.

Fuck her for doing this to him. She had only been waiting around for Finn. She had said that much in their final conversation.

Watching them look lovingly into each other's eyes, made him want to puke. Fuck her for making him feel.

Though he was with Quinn now, it wasn't the same. It wasn't her. But he'd get over it eventually, just like she had done. He'd make it work with Quinn.

**6. Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This) ~ Theory of a Deadman**

Everyone else kept telling them they were stupid. They told her it was obvious he still cared. They told him she was clearly still in love with him. Both were just too stubborn to make the first move.

So they set up an intervention, which is why they were standing in the auditorium having to face each other, knowing the loneliness each felt.

She spoke first. "Hey."

He replied. "Hey."

The silence that followed killed her. Looking at his pain, which he now wore in the dark circles under his eyes, she wondered how she could've ever walked away from him not just once, but for a second time after they had tried it again.

"I've missed you," she said, hoping that the third time was a charm.

**7. Don't Tell Me ~ Avril Lavigne**

Feeling his lips on hers, she gave in to the moment. His hands found the hem of her sweater and she pulled away, opening the door to get out of his truck.

"Rach, I'm sorry."

No, she was the sorry one. Why had she ever thought it could be different? It was Puck for heaven's sake!

"Noah, thanks for, um, everything tonight." She didn't know what else to say, since he had been there to wipe her tears. And then tried to take advantage of her.

His face reflected what she thought could actually be regret and she almost caved when he nodded sullenly.

She regained her sanity though, and shut the door behind her. _Who does he think I am, Quinn?_

**8. Used To ~ Daughtry**

Twenty texts. Thirty-two phone calls. Seven e-mails. Still no reply. She was really starting to worry.

She was the one he always ran to. Sure it was in secret, because he had a reputation to protect, but it worked for them. So after the babygate explosion, she had waited for him, but he never showed.

So when he finally showed up, sometime after 2 am, clearly intoxicated and soaked from the rain, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't speak, but wrapped her arms around him as he finally broke down. Right now was not the time for words, but now there was always tomorrow, because things were again like they used to be.

**9. Please Remember ~ LeAnn Rimes**

Hearing their song play at the mall, she smiled. It had taken a long time to get to that point, but somehow she had.

For so long, seeing their pictures, watching their movies, and going to their places, had hurt too badly, she had begged her dads to move. Of course, they refused and she'd had to deal with it.

Looking up, she almost fell backwards when she saw him. Though his back was turned, she'd known it was him. She'd know that figure anywhere. He was pausing to hear the words drifting through the air too.

Seeing the blonde with the baby walk up to him, she watched as he turned, a smile spread across his face. She knew then, that, though it was over, they'd both always remember what once was.

**10. I'd Lie ~ Taylor Swift**

Oh, why has she let him give her a ride home? Sure, she could act better than most, but looking into his eyes made her falter every single time. She hoped he didn't notice.

She was not in love with him. Not her. Not with him. She did not know that his favorite band was Radiohead. She did not know that his favorite food was his mom's chicken tacos. She did not know that he secretly enjoyed playing with his sister. That's what she would say if anyone asked anyways.

She also would not tell that seeing him with another girl killed her inside. But she didn't have to tell him, because he already knew. It was written all over her face.

He would never tell her that though. Because then he'd have to tell her that was the whole reason he'd asked to give her a ride home in the first place. And he'd never do that. He'd lie.


End file.
